Online Dating
by Fantasia Lah'Queen
Summary: (Sasuke x OC Sakiko ) Pestering seemed to be something everyone around Sasuke had a habit of. Pestering him to get out more, pestering him to smile and now pestering him to date? Online, no less? Who ever found stable relationships online?
1. Prologue

Sasuke stood outside, back against the wall of Uchiha Corps. with a cigarette in hand. He'd never taken up the habit, but he decided he would just try it out today. Cigarettes always seemed to bring Shikamaru satisfaction and it seemed as though Sasuke had nothing better to do. Maybe his cousin was right. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Just the thought of Shisui gave him a migraine.  
His cousin had been pestering him non-stop about some online dating site called minute or something, claiming his life was dull and unworthy of living. Sasuke scoffed. "My life is just fine ." It wasn't just his cousin, but also his older brother and his best friend. They both told him to become more disengaged from his company and go find someone. He felt he did not need the help of a computer nor the comfort of a partner to keep him 'happy'. He was as _happy_ as one could get.  
He was rich, he had a nice family, and he was also next in line to inherit the Uchiha Corps and the Sharingan Co. He never needed for anything and was admired by many. Everything was fine in his eyes, so why bother? ...though he did hate coming home to an empty house when the day was over. He much rather preferred to stay the night at the company.  
He'd never been with anybody before. Not because he _couldn't_ get anyone, as a matter of fact Uchiha Sasuke was very attractive and could get just about anyone he desired, but he never layed eyes on anyone whom he felt was worth perusing. Sasuke let out a sigh and brought the cigarette up to his lips, lighting the tip..

"Ya' know, it's not good to smoke."

Sasuke frowned and faced the direction the familiar voice was cast from. His eyes landed on a blond haired, blue eyed male dressed in a checkered navy blue suit. Naruto Uzumaki, the owner of Uzumaki Corps and founder of Rasengan Co. Sasuke graced the smiling face with the return of an uninterested gaze. "Yeah? Well, I need one with you around." Naruto nodded towards Sasuke.  
"Is this your way of proving to us that you're trying something new?" Naruto chuckled. "This is not what we meant Sasuke." A slight scowl found its way onto Sasuke's face. "I'm not doing this for anyone. I just feel like smoking." Honestly. People loved to bother him, didn't they?

"...Do you need to talk about it? You really shouldn't be taking up smoking."

Sasuke laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. It seemed as though everyone had an opinion on what he should and shouldn't do. It didn't register in their minds that it was his life and he could do with it what he pleased. If he wanted to jump off a bridge it would be his choice, not theirs. "There's nothing to talk about." At this, Naruto raised a curious brow. He then stood back against the wall beside Sasuke. "..Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Sasuke then eyed Naruto. "No. Why?"

"Well... Itachi and I are going out with a few friends and we thought it'd be fitting for you to tag along."

Sasuke nodded and then reclosed his eyes. "I have work at the company."

"Man. That's your answer to everything."

Sasuke sighed in irritation. "You act as though I'm anti-social." Naruto lowered his eyelids at Sasuke. "Am I not your only friend?"

"That doesn't mean I'm anti-social. I socialize with people on a daily basis for the sake of my company-"

"It's not the same-"

"-and I don't feel like taking up that Minute site just because you agree with Shisui. I don't need it."

"...It's called Mid-kiss."

"Whatever the _hxll_ it's called."

"You should at least try it out, Sasuke. You're guaranteed to find someone on there who matches your... special kind of personality. I've had cousins-"

"Naruto, leave me alone."

Sasuke went back inside the company and went up to his office, locking the door behind him. He then sat in his chair, put out his cigarette and tossed it into the bin next to his desk. With a brief sigh, he typed his password into the laptop screen and began to check on the status of the company, finding a few things he'd have to look into tomorrow. He also saw that he had a few upcoming meetings with a few other big businesses and a few he'd never heard of.

"Must be new.."

After Sasuke was done, he sat back in his chair and looked up to the ceiling. Why did people feel the need to socialize with people outside of the place they worked? All it did was bring unnecessary people into your life that either pry into your business or backstab you, so why bother with it? Why take the risk? Sasuke stared at the ceiling a little longer before looking back to his laptop. What was so intriguing about it?

"..."

..Maybe he could find out.. He moved forward in his seat, letting his fingers hover over the keys and bit his lip in thought. He then sat back in his chair. Was he seriously thinking of going through with this? Nothing good could ever come out of this. He let out a sigh. "Why does everyone want me to find someone so bad?" He ran a porcelain hand through his black locks as he stared at the laptop infront of him.  
He hated how often people bugged him about it. He continued contemplating the bothersome choice a few minutes longer before coming to a decision. Well, if he tried it and didn't like it, everyone would stop bothering him about it. He sat forward in his chair and typed in the url of the website. The screen lit up with the revealing of the site. Sasuke groaned at the overuse of affectionate photos and hearts.

"Typical."

 ** _Welcome To Mid-Kiss_**


	2. Chapter 1

Saluki stared ahead at the man she loved. A genuine smile made it's way onto her face as she saw him laugh along with his boss who had been scowling not too long ago. Kiba Inuzuka always had the ability to put a smile on everyone's face even when no one else could and that was one of the many things she loved about him. She watched as he ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair and she let out a sigh.  
She'd been in love with him for nearly 5 years, yet they'd established nothing but a friendship. Her love for the Inuzuka was unrequited; one-sided as she never had the courage to tell him how she felt about him and he never showed any signs of feeling the same. Whenever she had even the slightest glimmer of confidence to tell him she loved him, it'd all wash away. She feared the denial and a decline in what friendship they held. So, instead of taking any chances, she decided to keep to herself and gaze at him from afar in hopes that he'd approach her..

..but the chance was futile.

Sakiko's breath hitched whenever he looked at her. Their eyes met. He smiled and began making his way over to her. She nervously placed a strand of hair behind her ear as her heart beat wildly within her chest. "Hey, Sakiko. Are you busy tonight?", he asked, causing her heart to beat ten times faster. She stared at him blankly as scenarios began to run wild within her mind. Was this it? Was he finally going to ask her out? After all this time?  
She sat up straight in her chair. "No.. I don't have anything planned." The brown-haired male seemed to light up at this. "Well, then..", he spoke again. "..when you get off work, could you come by? I have a surprise."  
At this, Sakiko smiled. "O-okay." Kiba then smiled and nodded to her before walking away. She wanted right then and there to jump out of her seat and scream in victory. If she was not mistaken, she'd just been asked out by Kiba Inuzuka. By the man she loved. She wanted this more than anything. It was like a dream come true.  
After arriving home, Sakiko ran up the stairs to her room and began searching through her clothes. She wanted to wear something that caught Kiba's eye. Something that would make him stare at her in awe. Her heart beat began to pick up at the thought of it. She held up a sleeveless green dress to her torso. The back was cut out and it fell just above her knees. She knew his favorite color was green, but she didn't know if it was right for a date. She wanted to make a memorable impression, After spending what seemed like hours pondering over what to wear, she eventually decided to settle for the green dress.  
When she looked herself over in the mirror, she smiled to herself. She hadn't expected it to look so nice on her. She wore it with a pair of golden earrings and a light gloss coated her lips. She also liked the fact that the dress slightly dipped, but not enough to show any cleavage. She twirled around in confidence. Kiba _had_ to like this. At least, she hoped.  
When the time came, she arrived at his house. There were a number of cars parked outside and she could hear music playing. Confused, she walked up the steps and knocked on the wine-colored door. Not a second later, the door was swung open and she stood eye to eye with Hana, Kiba's older sister. "Oh, Sakiko! Glad you could make it!", she said with a grin plastered on her face.  
She directed her inside and immediately her eyes fell on the crowd of people with in. Seeing everyone there laughing and conversing with each other, she immediately felt over dressed. She'd dressed for a date, yet this was clearly a party. She began to feel a little down. Had she gotten her hopes up for nothing? Well.. then, what was the surprise?  
Sakiko slightly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to the side and was greeted with a smile from her lifelong friend, Sakura Haruno, who held a drink in her hand. "Hey. I like your dress." Sakiko sighed and then gave a little smile. "Thanks." Sakura rose a curious brow at her best friends behavior. "Are you alright?", she asked. She opened her mouth to reply, but then decided against it when she saw Kiba walking towards them.  
The smile on his face could not have been bigger. He seemed so excited. "Thanks for coming.", he said before hugging her tightly, causing her heart to beat even faster. She never wanted him to let her go and when he did, she instantly missed his warmth. He began to nervously rub the back of his head as he looked at Sakura. "I wasn't so sure _you'd_ come." Sakura began to laugh lightly. "I almost didn't, but I forgive you for crashing my car. I got it fixed." Kiba once again smiled, but this time sheepishly. "That's always good to hear." He then looked toward Sakiko. "Are you guys ready for the surprise?"  
Sakiko found herself eagerly nodding. She sincerely wanted to know as she'd gotten dressed up for it. Kiba once again smiled. "Okay.", he said before hurriedly walking off. "He's like a child with a new toy.", said Sakura in the midst of her laughter. Sakiko turned to look at her best friend. "Do you know what the surprise is?" Sakura shook her head. "Not a clue."  
They simultaneously turned their heads towards the center of the room as Kiba asked for everyone's attention. As did everyone else at this gesture. "I have an announcement to make." he said as everyone looked at him with expectant gazes. They'd _all_ been waiting for the so-called 'surprise'. Sakiko looked at him with a hopeful stare.  
He held out his hand to a girl with purple hair and pale eyes who'd obviously dressed for the occasion. She wore a dark purple dress that highly complimented her skin and lips of red that added to her beauty. "Hinata. Care to join me?" She slightly hesitated before slowly taking his hand. It wasn't hard to tell she was shy.  
Sakiko began to get a bad feeling as she saw the way he looked at her. Like a man in love. Kiba had never once looked at her that way. He turned back to re-face everyone and smiled. "We're getting married." At this, the room roared with applause and cheers. They began gathering around the both of them, congratulating the bride to be and ruffling Kiba's hair.

"I knew it, man!"

"Nah. She's too good for you Kiba! Haha."

..but, all of the noise went unheard by Sakiko. Her heart stopped. Her world had been shattered. She received knowing glances from those who knew of her feelings for Kiba. They knew she was breaking. She was rooted to her spot. She tried to smile, but the tears in her eyes were no help. She was breathing rapidly as the tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"I'm going to be the best man, right, Keebs?"

"No! I've known him longer than you!"

 _This_ was _truly_ torture. Before she knew it, she was making her way down the street. She heard her name being called by Sakura, but she didn't want to go back. Somewhere inside of her, she wanted it to be Kiba calling her name, but she doubted he even knew she left. He was too enveloped in the sea of congrats from his friends and family.  
Tears continued to escape her eyes. The one person she could _actually_ see a future with was getting married. He was in love with someone else. And that someone wasn't her. She was nothing special to him. She never was and never would be.

 _"Hey, Sakiko... are you alright?"_

She layed in the bathtub, tears streaming down her face as she let all of the calls go to the answering machine. She just wanted to forget that this even happened. Her chest was hurting and she didn't want it to. Why did it have to be Kiba? Why'd she have to fall in love with someone who didn't love her back?

 _"Please, answer."_ , She heard Sakura plead once more.

She just wanted it all to go away.

The next day, Sakiko walked into the coffee shop. She was wrapped up in a coat, her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. Her hair was a mess and a frown was now where her smile use to sit. She sat down at the table across from Ino and Sakura, failing to meet their eyes. They'd called her early in the morning, pleading for her to join them. After a high number of attempts, they finally managed to convince her to come out and meet with them.

"How have you been?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her. That was the _worst_ question to ask at the given moment. Ino mouthed a 'sorry' to her and turned her attention back to Sakiko.

They gazed at their friend who hadn't said a word. Sakura couldn't stand seeing her like this. There was only one other time she'd seen her like this and that was when her very first boyfriend left her for someone else. This pain had to be equally as great. It killed her that she couldn't cheer her up. Sakiko had been her first friend when everyone else had called her annoying and made fun of her. She'd stuck by her when her ex had sent photoshopped nude photos of her to everyone at her job, causing everyone to avoid her and get her fired. She even supported her when she'd lost everything to debt.  
To see her like this pulled at the strings of her heart. Ino cleared her throat and spoke up. "You know what you need?" Again, no reply. She continued. "You need to fall in love with someone else." Sakiko looked up. She would if it were possible, but it just wasn't. Kiba was the only one for her. "You know Sai?", asked Ino.  
Sakiko sat back in her seat with her arms folded and let out a sigh at the mention of Ino's current boyfriend. "Yes." Ino gently smiled. She knew Sakiko wasn't particularly fond of Sai, but she knew she appreciated the way he treated her. "Well, I met him on a dating site." Sakiko furrowed her brows. "..really?" Ino nodded. "A site called Mid-Kiss."

"Yeah. I was going to refer it to you.", said Sakura.

She pulled the laptop out of it's carrier. "That's why I brought my laptop." A look of disgust made it's way onto Sakiko's face. "Well... I'm not really into guys like Sai." At this, Ino and Sakura let out a laugh. "It doesn't _have_ to be anyone like him.", came Ino's reply. Sakiko looked between both of them and then looked down. "..I don't know." She was unsure of trying something like this. She didn't know if she was ready. Not to mention, she'd heard how online dating could be a dangerous thing.  
Ino and Sakura got up to sit on either side of her, placing the laptop in front of her. "..Just give it a try.. you never know. You may come to like it.", said Sakura. Sakiko thought it over for a little while before giving in. "..okay." The chances of her finding someone she really liked more than Kiba were slim, but it was worth a shot.  
Ino took the opportunity to type in the website and fill out her information for her. "Age? 21. Occupation? Commercial Artist. Height, Hobbies..." Ino continued typing away. "What would you like your username to be?" Sakiko looked at Sakura and then said the first thing that came to her mind. "Lonely Eyelid." They both looked at her with worry. Clearly, she wasn't taking this seriously. Seeing their dissatisfaction, she began to suggest more names, boredom in her voice. "Watch Potato, Insecure Football, Jumping Back."  
Ino tilted her head at her. "Okay.. we'll just make up the name for you, okay?" Sakiko barely nodded. "What about Cutie Pie 23?" Sakura shook her head. "No. It should be something that fits Sakiko. Something that she would actually choose." Ino smiled. "Yeah. you're right." They both began thinking over the names and then Sakura finally came up with a name she dubbed as decent and something Sakiko would like."Simply Irresistible."  
They both looked at Sakiko for confirmation. She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "It's nice, I guess." They both smiled at her and continued filling out everything else for her. When they were done, the site referred them to other new members. They began browsing through the profiles in high hopes of finding someone who would interest their heartbroken friend. "Oh my goodness! He's really cute!", exclaimed Ino. Sakura had to agree with her. They went over his profile. Sakiko once again sighed. She didn't really care for the face, but the personality. That's what attracted her to Kiba in the first place. What good was a nice face if everything else behind it was ugly?

Ino began to read aloud.

 ** _Sasuke1993_**  
 _Name: Sasuke Uchiha  
Birthday: July, 23, 1993 (23)  
Height: 6'1  
Weight: 60kg  
Eye Color: Dark brown_

 _Occupation: CEO of Sharingan Co. & Uchiha Corps._  
 _Hobbies: Working_  
 _Interests: Working_

 _About Me: Seriously, Who reads this shxt? So,_  
 _-_-t RUVLTONQSTLPATV`~~._

Sakiko furrowed her eyebrows at the information he'd provided. He was boring.. and he seemed rude. "Okay, so.. maybe not the best, but he's probably a really cool guy once you get to know him." Sakiko looked at Ino in disbelief. "Are you serious? Why would I talk to someone like that?"

"Well, you're not picking any one else.", Ino stated.

"Well, I'm definitely not picking him!", Sakiko replied.

Sakura grabbed hold of her laptop. "Here." She knew that if it wasn't Kiba, Sakiko was not going to talk to anyone on the site. She honestly wanted her to move on and be happy. She quickly typed something in the chat box and sent it. "Sakura!", came Sakiko's panicked voice. "Just see what happens, okay? It says he's not online, so give it time." Sakiko let out a sigh. She did not want to talk to this Sasuke guy, but she decided to listen to her best friend.

..she needed to get over Kiba anyways.


	3. Chapter 2

Sasuke sat in his Mid-Century recliner, reading N. Hyuuga's Caged Roar, a book about power and life. He was currently on Chapter 23 and, if not for his pride, he'd praise the author for knowing how to keep the audiences attention, not once faultering in skill. Reading was his guilty pleasure if it could be called a guilty pleasure at all. It was one thing in life he looked forward to other than the success of his business.  
He reached to the right side of him and took hold of his coffee, silently thanking the Heaven's for such a beverage being created as he took a sip. The black liquid was a life savor, keeping him sane at the most tense of situations.  
He groaned when his phone rang on the stand. He could never just have a peaceful day without somebody interfering. He let an irritated breath escape his lips before letting the call go to voicemail. When the answering machine picked up, he grew even more irritated at the voice that spoke.

 _"Sasuke."_

Sometimes Sasuke wondered why Naruto pushed so hard for him to 'get a life' as he so put it. Obviously, he didn't have one of his own if he always had time to bother him. _"Sasuke. I know you're there.",_ Naruto's voice rang out once again.

"…"

 _"..bastard."_

Sasuke heatedly glared at the machined. Of course Naruto couldn't see him, but if he could, he'd be burnt to crisps. He listened intently as his blonde friend continued. _"Well, I was calling to let you know that there was a_ _company wanting to meet with you. I think they'd benefit you greatly. Here, I'll send the link to their webpage to your email."_ What the blonde said had interested Sasuke. No matter how big of an idiot he was, Naruto was a genius when it came to marketing.  
He got up and went over to his laptop. After putting in his password, he checked his email and clicked on the email Naruto sent him. The website was indeed alluring. The layout was well put together and apon further inspection, their concept was brilliant. Making a mental note to thank the idiot later, he began chatting back and forth with the owner, Hatake Kakashi and they'd come to an agreement on the date of their meeting.  
Exiting out of the webpage and going back to his inbox, he caught site of another email. He rolled his eyes at the headline.

 _ **We miss you, Sasuke. Please, come back to Mid-Kiss soon.**_  
 _You currently have 112 Notifications._

The raven-haired male clicked on the link below and was brought back to the revolting site. It never failed to make him grimace. Scrolling down, he shook his head at the 29 message requests and 83 kisses he'd received. His expression clearly read that of annoyance. He clicked on a few of the messages and quickly grew disgusted.

 _ **Subject: Hello!**_  
 _I luv ur eyez! We shuld tots meet up! 3 3  
From: __IH3 rtU!_

 _ **Subject: OMG!**_  
 _So, ur really a CEO? Idk. Ur picture could be fake 4 all I know.  
Send a personal one to my inbox for confirmation. ;)  
From: __Pink32Cupcakes_

 _ **Subject: Notice Me Sempai!**_  
 _Ugh. Your too bad for mii heart.  
From: __12343_

He never knew he could be as disappointed in the human race as he was now. He skimmed over all of the messages, not even bothering to click on anymore of them. The subjects were more than enough for him. When he'd finally reached the bottom of the heaps of mail, he came across one specific message. The subject just simply said _[No Subject]._ He dragged his cursor over it and clicked on it.

 _ **[No Subject]**_  
 _Hi.  
From: __Simply-Irresistible_

..It was plain. So vague. She didn't attempt to make it exciting at all. Intrigued, he clicked on her username. The first thing he saw was her picture. She was sitting on a bench in a badge dress, laughing obviously at the person who snapped the photo. She had a nice smile, Sasuke would give her that much. He then scrolled down to her info.  
She was shorter than him, two years younger, had a smaller frame and held a respectable job as a Commercial Artist. After he read her info, he let his eyes trail over her 'About Me'.

 _About Me: If you have any further questions pertaining to me, then you should message me for answers._

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. It didn't sound too bad. He then decided he'd give it a try. He typed a reply in the chat box, sent it and then sat back in his chair, waiting for a response.  
Sakiko stepped out of the shower. She was grateful to the hot water as it helped to relieve some stress. The fact that Kiba was getting married had her emotionally drained. After changing into her sleep attire, she climbed into bed. All she wanted to do now was to sleep.  
Just as she was about to let the sleep consume her, she shifted her sleepy eyes over to her cellphone as it gave off a notification sound. She reluctantly sat up and reached for it. She put in her passcode and rubbed at her eyes before reading the message. It was from Sakura.

 _Don't forget to check that dating site. I want to hear all about it tomorrow.  
Received: 10:01 pm_

Sakiko let out a sigh. She'd forgotten all about that site. Part of her wanted to just fall asleep and tell Sakura that she didn't receive her message, but she knew she was only trying to help her. She yawned and retrieved her laptop from under her bed. What was the site called again? Mindless… Mid-lips… Mid-Kiss? Yeah. That sounded about right.  
She typed in the website name and was redirected to the site. She had to search her foggy memory for her username and password. After typing it in, she saw that she had 15 kisses, 3 new message requests and 1 reply. She clicked on the reply, ignoring the other notifications. After all, this was the only guy Sakura and Ino had said for her to talk to.

 _ **[Re: No Subject]**_ _  
Hey. How are you?  
From: __Sasuke1993_

She sighed again for the umpteenth time that night. Did she really have to talk to this stranger? What if he turned out to be some stalker or something? She stared at the message displayed in front of her before ultimately deciding that if she didn't like it or if something got too far out of hand, she'd delete her account. She sent her response and it was seconds before she got a reply.

 _I'm fine and yourself?  
To: __Sasuke1993_ __

 _ **[Reply: No Subject]**_ _  
Fine.  
From: __Sasuke1993_

She rolled her eyes at his response. She hated whenever people wrote one word responses. It defeated the purpose of the conversation. She began to wonder why he signed up for this site, anyway. He didn't seem like he enjoyed it much.

 _What made you decide to sign up for a site like this?  
To: __Sasuke1993_ __

 _ **[Re: No Subject]**_ _  
I was forced by two idiots.  
From: __Sasuke1993_

Sakiko found herself smiling at his response. She'd guessed it were a number of people put up to such a thing as online dating. She, herself was put up to it, so she could relate.

 _Lol. I didn't want to try this site out, either.  
To: __Sasuke1993_ __

 _ **[Re: No Subject]**_ _  
So, you were a victim, too.  
From: __Sasuke1993_

 _..Victim? Well, actually my friends thought it'd be best so that  
I could get over someone.  
To: __Sasuke1993_

 _ **[Re: No Subject]**_ _  
Is it working?  
From: __Sasuke1993_

..Was it? She couldn't really be sure, since she'd only just joined the site. If she had to be honest, though, talking to Sasuke wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, but it still didn't fill the hole in her heart that had been created by Kiba.. Unbeknownst to him. Maybe if she had been the one to say something to Kiba and not waited for him to make the first move, she'd be the one to walk down the isle to him and not Hinata.. But, she wasn't and she had to face that fact. She let out a breath. All this thinking was tiring her out, plus she had to get up early for work the next day. She subtly yawned and then typed her reply.

 _Can't be sure. I haven't been on here that long. We can continue  
This tomorrow, though? Sorry. I'm really sleepy.  
To: __Sasuke1993_

Sasuke glanced at the clock on the bottom right hand side of his laptop. It read 5:53 pm, so he guessed they were quite a distance from each other which resulted in two different time zones.

 _No need to apologize. Good night.  
To: __Simply-Irresistible_

 _ **[Re: No Subject]**_ _  
Night.  
From: __Simply-Irresistible_

Sasuke sat back in his chair and stared at the message in front of him. It wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. This _'Simply-Irresistible'_ girl didn't seem extraordinary or anything, but she was easy to talk to. No over flirty attempts or fake laughter where it wasn't needed. He actually wouldn't mind conversing with her a little more from time to time.  
Caught up in his thoughts, he failed to check the caller I.D. when his cell phone rang in his pocket.

"Hello?"

 _"Sasuke. Can you open the gate?"_

He closed his eyes and mentally scolded himself. If hed've known it was Shisui, he never would have picked up. He had half the mind to hang up on him, but decided against it. He didn't want to hear him complaining later. He let out a breath. "You're here?"

 _"Yes.",_ Shisui replied.

Sasuke walked over to the window and looked out to see that Shisui was indeed there, his black BMW parked just outside the pastel colored gates. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

 _"I can't drop by and surprise my cousin?"_

"I don't like surprises."

Despite his answer, Sasuke went over to his desk and pushed the button down before speaking into the microphone. "Open the gates.", he told his guards. He then hung up the phone and went to go meet his cousin at the door. It didn't take long for Shisui to come in and invade his privacy. He came in and made his way right over to Sasuke's sacred chair, taking a seat.

"…yes, Shisui?", Sasuke asked, not even attempting to mask his irritation.

"Honestly. I think you should just tell the guards to let me in as I wish. I _am_ your cousin."

Sasuke folded his arms over his chest. "No. Because, if I did that, you'd always be over here. Is there something that you needed?", he asked. He knew he had to want something. He always did. He really just wanted for him to spit whatever it was out so that he could get back to his book and spend the rest of whatever was left of his day reading it alone.  
Shisui sat up in his chair, completely unfazed by the cold gaze directed at him. "Itachi just arrived in town last night and he wants to celebrate the new business deal he just struck.", he replied, causing Sasuke to raise a brow at him.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, I don't know, Sasuke. Wouldn't it make sense that he'd like to celebrate with his friends and family?"

"My answer is no.", he said with a glare directed at him.

"Why not? You'd be so cold that-"

"I'm busy.", Sasuke cut him off.

Shisui gave him an exasperated look. "With what? This book here?", he asked before picking up the book that lay beside the chair, by the edge, causing the bookmark to fall out of it's place. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and let out another breath.

"I've already made up my mind, Shisui."

It was now Shisui's turn to glare. "Oh. You'll go to this celebration." The gaze he received from Sasuke could not be more dull. "Mm. If I don't?", he challenged him. He grew irritated as Shisui stood up with a stunned look on his face. "If you don't..", he said while walking towards Sasuke. When he was just inches away from him, he continued.

"My hand and your face will be best friends!"

Here he went again with the threats. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "..so, you've retorted to threatening me, now?"

"Yes. I have. I will act real nice to you and when you go to sleep, I'll set your axx on fire!"

Sasuke sighed. His threats didn't scare him. They never did. He was just annoying. "Why do you want me to go so bad?" Shisui's facial expression softened. He really didn't understand Sasuke sometimes. They were polar opposites. "..he's your brother, Sasuke."

"I didn't ask for him to be."

"He's always gone to every one of the celebrations that have been thrown for you."

"Again. I never ask him to. He just shows up."

"Sasuke…"

Having had enough, Sasuke let out an irritated sigh and caved in. "Fine. If I go, will you leave?" Shisui was so annoying and Sasuke refused to stand here and entertain him any longer. This was all wasting his time.  
A smile spread across Shisui's face. "Yes.", he said. "If you go." Sasuke once again rolled his eyes before agreeing to go. He wanted to wipe that smile right off of his face. He hated his cousin with a passion. Maybe he'd done something bad in his past life and was now being punished for it, because he could swear that just about everyone lived to bother him.  
That night, Sasuke walked into the bar and grimaced at the drunks who stumbled over there own feet. He could recognize some of them as Itachi's friends and business partners. This 'celebration' was much too sloppy for his taste. He really didn't want to be there. He searched the crowd for his brother. His plan was to just congratulate him and leave. He'd showed up and that's all he promised to do.  
With each passing second, he grew more and more frustrated. He couldn't spot Itachi anywhere. Still searching over the crowd, he grew somewhat content after spotting familiar red hair and strolling over to it. Gaara No. Subaku. He was one person Sasuke felt he could put up with, mainly because they were similar in some aspect. Gaara was never loud company and they both enjoyed a good book as well as time alone.  
The red-head looked up from his wine and nodded to Sasuke in acknowledgement. "Hey.", he said. Sasuke nodded back. "You dragged into coming, too?"

"Yep.", Gaara replied cooly.

Sasuke put his left hand in his pocket and continued. "I'm looking for Itachi. Just need to congratulate him so that I can go home." Gaara's bored expression did not change as he replied. "He's over there." Sasuke followed Gaara's gaze. He saw his brother in a dimly lit booth shacked up with Shisui, Naruto and a few girls. How unfortunate.

"Thanks.", he said.

"Don't mention it."

Sasuke made his way over to the familiar people, causing them all to look up. "Congratulations, Ita-"

"Hey, Sasuke.", his brother said with a simple smile plastered apon his pale face.

"Why don't you have a seat?"

Sasuke briefly refused his older brother's offer. "I'm actually about to-" He was interrupted by Itachi once again. "Sasuke. I just got back in town. You can't spend just a few minutes with me?"

"Boy. You sure are a horrible person to be that way, Sas.", Naruto joined.

The young raven stood there, starring them down a little longer before calmly sitting opposite the two. It was only a few minutes, he figured. Nothing he couldn't handle. A slight smile made its was onto Itachi's face. "There. Now was that so hard?"

"Yes.", he replied.

Itachi let out a brief chuckle before filling them all in on exactly what kind of business deal he'd succeeded in landing.

"Akatsuki Enterprises is quite the catch. I honestly don't understand how you do the things you do.", chided in Shisui.

Itachi smirked victoriously. "It wasn't that hard. You just have to know what people want and reel them in." Itachi's attention then went from Shisui to Sasuke who wore a bitter expression. "Stop glaring, Sasuke." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Itachi before he continued. He didn't think he was glaring. He wore his face as he always did.  
As Itachi continued his conversation with Naruto and Shisui, one of the girls from the table kept smiling at Sasuke as she twirled a strand of her hair around one of her fingers. Sasuke scowled at her. "Sasuke. I said stop glaring.", Itachi demanded and jumped right back into his conversation. Sasuke sighed. The girl would not take her eyes off of him and it irked him to no end. What? Did she have a staring problem?  
A few seconds later, Sasuke noticed Naruto look down at the bright screen of his phone and then lean in and say something to Itachi before getting up from the table and leaving. He knew they were planning something. A few seconds later, Naruto returned with a girl and retook his seat as she took hers nest to Sasuke. She wore all red as it matched her red hair. Her heavy perfume began to nauseate Sasuke.

"Hey.", she spoke.

"…"

He said nothing in return. Her trying to strike up a conversation with him was no coincidence. She'd been put up to it by those at the table. They were trying to hook them up. They were crazy they all thought something like this would work on Sasuke.  
She inched closer to Sasuke until her hips were touching his. "Sasuke, right?", she questioned. Sasuke wanted to just push her away, but even he wouldn't put his hands on a woman. When one of the servers brought over two glasses of wine and set them in front of Sasuke and the young woman, Sasuke looked over to Naruto who was smiling at him.

This was so stupid.

The girl placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "My name is Karin, in case you were wondering.", she said. Sasuke sighed. Noticing their conversation was getting nowhere, Naruto spoke up. "That's a beautiful name. What's your profession, Karin?" The girl smiled and replied, "I'm a lawyer."

"Wow. A lawyer? That's amazing.", Shisui answered.

Sasuke shook his head. Some people's stupidity really baffled him sometimes. Did they really think Sasuke didn't know this was all a part of their plan?

"Smile, Sasuke.", Itachi said.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. "So, Sasuke.", the girl went on. "Maybe, la-"

"Look.", Sasuke cut her off.

He sighed once again. "I understand that you came here under good intentions and I know the idiots at this table put you up to this. They probably told you that I am really lonely and that I am in need for a whore, but I assure you that I am not as I am not into whores, so your company is not needed."

"Sasuke!"

"I-I'm not..", she started in disbelief.

"..and I would appreciate it if you would just leave me alone."

"..okay."

She got up and walked away in tears, leaving everyone speechless. Sasuke took a sip of the wine in front of him. "This wine is really good.", he said. It was somewhat different from the kind he usually drank, but it was nice. He'd have to ask the bartender what kind it was.  
Everyone at the table exchanged looks before turning their gazes back to Sasuke. He took another sip. He didn't know why they were looking at him like that.

..the wine really _was_ good.


End file.
